November Rain
by Ariih Black
Summary: Quando uma menina pura encontra um gatinho e faz uma promessa, uma promessa que nunca será esquecida. OneShot... Por favooor, leiam *-*


**N/A:** Gente eu não sei se essa fic vai ter muitos leitores (Na realidade eu acho que não vai ter), mas eu não me importo muito... Eu a fiz quando estava triste ao perder meu gatinho, o Aslan. Fui dormir chorando e pensando nessa fanfic. Bem, boa leitura.

Em uma noite chuvosa de novembro Catherine encontrou um gatinho doente, jogado em seu jardim quando voltava da comemoração do aniversário de uma amiga. O pobre gato estava todo machucado, doente, sem pêlo e, como foi perceber mais tarde, com as patas da frente quebradas. A menina alva de cabelos coloridos ficou com tanta pena que resolveu cuidar dele.

No início não era um cuidar de coração e sim por obrigação; ela cuidava do gato, porém não com a mesma vontade que se cuida de um animal quando se ama; até o dia em que sua irmã gêmea soltou o gatinho, Yoda, como era chamado por ser tão feio e sem pêlo da caixinha e Catherine pisou em sua cabeça, o gato começou a ter convulsões e por sangue pelo nariz e Cathe sentiu-se um monstro por ter assassinado um animal tão indefeso por sua falta de cuidado, suas irmãs brigaram com ela, mas já estava feito, tudo que ela poderia fazer era se desculpar e segurá-lo até que ele morresse... Não foi o que aconteceu, o gato sobreviveu ao peso da menina, com mais um problema, mas sobreviveu e então ela e o gato ficaram como um só. Às vezes ela tinha preguiça de cuidar dele, mas isso não significava que não o amasse.

Aslan, como passou a ser chamado por sobreviver ao incidente de quase morte, era um gatinho doente, que miava de madrugada, tinha vários problemas e nenhum deles parecia melhorar, apenas piorava, por mais que Cathe e as irmãs cuidassem dele, nada parecia surtir efeito. O tutor de Catherine, Callisto, era muitíssimo negativo à questão do gato, ele queria que o sacrificassem logo e dizia sempre que ele sofria e era só um fardo para as crianças. Mas nenhuma delas lhe dava atenção, até porque Cathe estava feliz e era difícil vê-la daquela forma com um animalzinho já que ela nunca dera muita atenção para seus animais de estimação, cuidava por uns dias, semanas ou meses talvez, mas depois os largava para os criados cuidarem e com esse era diferente! Mesmo com todas as dificuldades que ele lhe apresentava ela não desistia dele e até sentia-se feliz por tê-lo sempre por perto.

Até quando reclamava estava feliz, quando desejava que ele não estivesse com ela, que tivesse caído na casa de outra pessoa, de uma família trouxa talvez, estava feliz que ele estava ali, com ela. Mas essa alegria durou pouco...

Em uma manhã chuvosa Cathe acordou sonolenta pelas vozes de suas irmãs e irmão que conversavam preocupados fora de seu quarto, perto de onde Aslan estava. A menina levantou-se em um salto e correu para fora do quarto à procura dos irmãos. Os encontrou em frente à gaiolinha do gato, cada um deles com um semblante triste em suas faces pálidas e angelicais; Sierra e Alice choravam, Sih, uma menina de cabelos negros com mechas avermelhadas, tinha o gato em seus braços, um gatinho quase sem vida, respirando com dificuldade, pupilas dilatadas, gélido... _Agonizando_.  
Catherine parou ao lado dos irmãos e pegou Aslan de Sierra, perguntando-lhes o que ocorrera. Eles responderam que não sabiam, mas que ele estava morrendo.

- Eu estranhei que ele não miou hoje de manhã – A voz musical de Alice soou baixa e triste, a loura abaixou afundou o rosto no peito do irmão mais velho e chorou, ele a consolou acariciando seus cabelos lisos e brilhosos.  
A mais nova não pode acreditar no que ouvia, seu Aslan... Morrendo? Mas ele não sobrevivera a tantas coisas? Todo seu esforço havia servido para _nada_? Havia sido tão inútil que ele estava sendo tirado dela assim como seus pais haviam sido tirados quando ainda era um bebê?!  
Sentiu lágrimas quentes deslizarem pela face alva e caírem na cabeça calva de seu gato, ' seu anjo da guarda' era como uma de suas amigas o chamava, Lily talvez, não se lembrava agora. Sua mente estava anuviada, o gato agonizava em seu colo, frio, sem cor, as pupilas dilatando e diminuindo a cada miado sofrido, seu corpo contorcia nas mãos da menininha.

-... Ele... Está sentindo dor, Tommy? – Perguntou com a voz tremida por conta do choro, Thomas balançou a cabeça e ergueu uma mão para acariciar os cabelos lisos e coloridos da irmã.

-Não, Cáh, ele está... Agonizando, morrendo, pequena. – Ele lhe respondeu tristemente, odiava ver sua pequena irmã triste ou chorando por algo e podia ver que dessa vez o golpe havia sido grande.

- Ahhh... – Ela fez sentando-se no chão de madeira negra com o gato seguro em seu colo, tentando dar-lhe um pouco de calor tentando salvá-lo, de costas para os irmãos. Odiava ser vista chorando, principalmente chorando **muito **como estava agora. Abaixou o rosto e encostou a ponta do nariz no nariz pequeno e sem cor de seu Aslan, as lágrimas molhando-o, ela sussurrou num tom de voz tremido e tão baixo que só ele ouviria.

-Eu prometo, querido que, aconteça o que acontecer eu estarei sempre contigo. – O gato miou mais uma vez, um miado sofrido como se respondesse. Ela chorou mais ainda não agüentando vê-lo daquela força. Sierra aproximou-se da gêmea devagar, sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, a face alva igualmente molhada de lágrimas.

-Amor, fizemos o que podíamos por ele... Talvez seja melhor que ele descanse, está sendo sofrido pra ele, sabe? – Disse-lhe num sussurro e beijou-lhe a bochecha molhada, a gêmea simplesmente balançou a cabeça

-Eu sei, Siih, mas é tão difícil... Eu fiz tanto por ele! – Ela acariciou a cabecinha sem pêlos e fria do gato.

- Todos nós sabemos, amor... Mas ele precisa ir, é o melhor. – Allie disse atrás das duas num tom sereno e confiante, às vezes ela parecia tanto à mãe. Thomas balançou a cabeça concordando e erguendo uma mão para tirar os cabelos negros dos olhos extremamente azuis. Ele também estava triste, mas era difícil de demonstrar. Como o mais velho tinha de manter-se forte, para dar força as outras e uma base para chorarem.  
Cathe sussurrou novamente para Aslan, que estava imóvel, mas respirava com dificuldade.

- Se estiver ficando difícil para você pode ir... Não precisa lutar contra a morte, querido... Sei que você ficará melhor lá... Nunca vou me esquecer de você. – Ele miou mais uma vez e começou a se contorcer, Cathe chorou mais, um choro sofrido, com soluços e ânsias de vômito. Thomas tomou frente e parou ao lado das gêmeas.

- Catherine, se está difícil para você não fique vendo. – Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para cada um deles perguntando-lhes com o olhar se alguém queria segurar Aslan. Eles negaram com a cabeça _nenhum deles queria ver o gato em seus últimos instantes de vida, agonizando. Era difícil demais para simples crianças._ A garota mordeu o lábio inferior com força e fez carinho no gato mais uma vez, tentou ficar com ele mais um pouco, sentia-se culpada em deixá-lo morrer sozinho. Havia prometido que nunca o deixaria, mas estava difícil demais, por fim decidiu deixá-lo em sua casinha para que fosse em paz. _Talvez ficar com quatro crianças chorosas em cima fosse difícil, talvez ele estivesse lutando daquele jeito porque via e sentia o sofrimento de todos, principalmente dela. _

Ela o colocou cuidadosamente dentro da caixinha e a fechou, levantou-se e caminhou tristemente até seu quarto. Sierra e Alice a seguiram, mas na porta do quarto Thomas as parou, seria melhor deixá-la sozinha por um tempo. Ele a conhecia melhor do que ninguém, ela era muito parecida com ele, quando estava triste precisava de um tempo.

E foi assim que Cathe ficou. Em seu quarto, desatando a chorar de tão triste que se sentia, perguntava por que dele ter sido tirado dela, sentia um aperto tão grande em seu peito que nem sabia explicar. Ela chorou copiosamente até cair novamente no sono, um lugar onde conseguiria ficar em paz por alguns momentos, sonhar com os pais, ter o consolo deles. Não que não gostasse do consolo dos irmãos, mas o de seus pais era melhor, mesmo que só por sonho. Nada pode competir um abraço de mãe.

Ao acordar descobriu que ele havia descansado em paz e decidiu que o enterrariam no quintal da mansão Reckziegel. Pediu para que os criados e até o tutor fizessem feitiços do tipo que se faz em funerais de pessoas importantes, parentes talvez.  
Pequenas luzes roxa, azul escuro e preta saíram das varinhas, juntamente com pequenas estrelas prateadas, envolveram o pequeno caixão que haviam conjurado, o ergueram no ar e pousaram cuidadosamente dentro da pequena cova que as crianças haviam feito. Eles agradeceram e pediram para que se retirassem dali para frente eles cuidariam do enterro dele.

Fecharam a cova e disseram palavras bonitas, fizeram uma lápide na pedra com uma varinha roubada de um dos criados e colocaram flores na covinha do gato. _Tolice_ pelo ponto de vista de qualquer um de fora, mas para eles era importante. Porque aquele pequeno ser fizera a preciosa Catherine sorrir, algo que era difícil. Voltaram para dentro da mansão para se proteger da chuva, pois esta estava forte. O dia era frio e cinzento, chovia muito e Cathe chegara a comentar uma vez com os irmãos: -... O tempo hoje está igual ao meu humor; cinzento, frio e triste... - Eles se abraçaram e suspiraram tentando alegrar a pequena e se alegrar.

**N/A:²** É isso aí, galerinha... Essa é a minha dor após perder um bichinho especial. Por favor, o botãozinho verde não morde, ele é muito gentil até.

_Alguns agradecimentos_

_Obrigada, Nah, Bella e Dani por me emprestarem seus personagens, embora duas de vocês não saibam desse 'empréstimo'.  
Obrigada também por terem me consolado quando o perdi e por estarem sempre comigo._

_Obrigada mana por ter betado a fic pra mim. *-*'_


End file.
